No me importa
by GreenHeadphones
Summary: (Basado en la idea de Tokyo Ghoul). Se ha descubierto que existen las hadas, pero no son los seres de los cuentos que siempre se creyeron, son criaturas que se alimentan de las almas de los humanos. Hinata es un hada que intenta vivir con eso causando los menores problemas posibles y Sasuke es un humano que cree que simplemente quiere conquistarla. LongFic. Amor Lento. SxH y NxS.
1. Prólogo

**No me importa**

 _Por: GreenHeadphones_

 **Prólogo: ¿En verdad existen las hadas?**

* * *

Warnings: Muertes y sexo no explicito. Fic de amor lento. LongFic. Universo alternativo.

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H. (principal). Naruto U. x Sakura H. (secundario).

Palabras del capítulo: 3930

Aclaraciones: Esta idea vino del manga/anime Tokyo Ghoul, pero no se encuentra en ese universo ni intervendran personajes de este, simplemente tome la idea de diferentes especies luchando por sobrevivir en un mismo lugar.

Disclarimer: Nada relacionado con Naruto es mio, ni la historia en la que se encuentra basado el fic, Tokyo Ghoul, es mia, sólo la adaptación.

* * *

Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía sintiendo como sus perseguidores se acercaban cada vez más. Una vez más intento que su energía surgiera, sabiendo que si tan solo pudiera tener energía durante un minuto su escape sería un hecho, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, su agotamiento seguía siendo el mismo. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de lo que suponía era un látigo cortando el aire, e instantes después sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, para después caer al suelo.

— Ni intentes moverte, maldito— escuchó que decía una voz femenina. Pero Naruto sabía que si se quedaba ahí, solo le esperaba la muerte, por lo que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se levantó para intentar seguir corriendo. Inmediatamente, se volvió a escuchar el sonido de un látigo cortar el aire, y sintió como su piel se cortaba al ser impactada por este, volviendo a caer al suelo—. Te dije que no te movieras.

Justo cuando se encontraba a punto de intentar levantarse de nuevo, vió que un par de blancas piernas se colocaban justo frente a él, levantó un poco el rostro y observó que frente a él se encontraba una joven que llevaba puesta una chaqueta y la capucha la tenía calada al rostro, evitando así que su rostro se viera, pero unos ojos color violeta resplandecian con intensidad en el rostro oculto de la chica. Naruto reconoció de inmediato esos ojos, reconoció la pena en ellos, y se sintió aliviado.

— Vieron mi cara— murmuró el rubio con tristeza viendo los ojos de la chica, quien asintió.

— Lo siento mucho— murmuró con voz suave la recién llegada.

— ¿Qué has dicho, monstruo?— preguntó la voz fememina que Naruto suponía era de la dueña del látigo. Después se escuchó de nuevo al látigo ser utilizado y lo siguiente que Naruto vió fue que ahora la chaqueta de la recien llegada se encontraba rota y que esta mostraba un corte del cual brotaba bastante sangre.

La chica de los ojos violetas ni siquiera se movió, pero detrás de ella surgieron un par de alas color violeta resplandeciente, del mismo color que sus ojos. Estas se agitaron una vez, y la chica desapareció de la vista de Naruto, pero Naruto logró escuchar como sus perseguidores tensaban sus músculos y se ponian alerta. Después sólo escuchó algunas exclamaciones y el sonido de cinco cuerpos caer de manera abrupta contra el suelo.

Naruto escuchó como unos tacones golpeaban fuertemente el suelo, como si su dueña saltase o corriese.

— ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡No te dejaré salir de esta!— gritó la voz de la mujer dueña del látigo, para después escucharse un forcejeo y el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo desplomado.

— ¿Te puedes mover, Naruto-kun?— preguntó la voz suave de la chica que lo salvó mientras caminaba hacia él, rodeandolo y terminando de nuevo frente a él.

— Si, gracias, Hinata-chan— dijo Naruto intentando ponerse de pie y viendo como Hinata se agachaba para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez que se encontró de pie con ayuda de Hinata, se enderezó, haciendo obvia la diferencia de alturas entre ellos, para luego bajar con cuidado la capucha que cubría el rostro de la joven.

Hinata se sonrojó y retrocedió un poco.

— Me alegro... de que no haya pasado nada m-más grave— declaró la joven, luego dirigió su vista hacia los cuerpos de quienes lo perseguían y bajó la mirada. El rubio se acercó de nuevo hacia la chica.

— Siento que tuvieras que matarlos— murmuró Naruto tomando el rostro de Hinata y levantandolo para que lo viera a los ojos—. Yo se que a ti no te gusta matar... pero...

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— Era necesario... m-matarlos.

Naruto suspiró profundamente antes de asentir.

— Lo era, gracias, Hinata-chan— dijo antes de besarla lentamente y luego separse de ella—. No dejaré que vuelvas a matar a nadie.

De nuevo, Hinata negó con la cabeza para después volver a retroceder. Naruto notó un notable sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, algo por lo que se alegró internamente

— Eso es... algo que no podemos evitar—, luego vió los cuerpos y preguntó—. ¿N-Necesitas ayuda con ellos?

— No, ya hiciste suficiente, yo me encargaré de ellos.

— P-Pero... estás herido.

— Podré arreglarmelas solo, tranquila, Hinata-chan.

Hinata asintió e hizo una reverencia.

— Me tengo que ir, Naruto-kun, nos vemos—. El rubio asintió mientras veía como la joven se alejaba.

Después de que Hinata se hubo ido, Naruto frunció el ceño. Talvez Hinata lo hubiese salvado, pero había matado a sus perseguidores de una manera muy obvia, por lo que no podría encubrir que se había tratado de un asesinato hecho por los de su _especie_. Por otro lado, ya que no podría disimular el hecho de que se trataba de un asesinato, decidió que bien podría aprovechar la situación.

Se aceró hacia el cuerpo de la mujer que lo había atacado con el látigo y la observó fijamente, había sido una mujer muy guapa, tenía el cabello largo y color rojizo, su piel era pálida , sus ojos eran color gris azulado y estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y era más bien delgada. Vestía de manera simple, una blusa de cuello alto color rosa pálido, un jeans color negro y unas botas negras de tacón.

Sin ningún pudor, le quitó la blusa a la mujer y la dejó a un lado, para después acercar su rostro a la clavicula de la mujer y comenzar a aspirar lentamente. Al principio no hubo ningún cambio, pero después el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a despedir un leve brillo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el brillo comenzó a desvanecerse y el cuerpo de la mujer volvió a la normalidad. Ahora la mujer se veía como antes, solo que en esta ocasión, todas las venas y arterias del cuerpo de la mujer se encontraban resaltadas, y donde Naruto había colocado sus labios, había una marca color azul. Después tomó la blusa de la mujer y la volvió a vestir.

Con los cinco hombres no se tomó tantas consideraciones, simplemente desabotonó un poco las camisas de los hombres y repitió el proceso, los cuerpos de estos brillaron levemente y luego perdieron el resplandor que los cubrió.

Una vez que acabó, sintió como ya no le dolía nada, se tocó la espalda y sintió como ni siquiera tenía cicatrices o marcas donde el látigo lo había cortado. Luego volteó a ver a los cuerpos y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos en algún terreno abandonado. Igual no podría disimular el hecho de que habían sido asesinados por los de su especie, así que más valía intentar que pareciera que los habían matado al azar solo para alimentarse de ellos.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba hacia la Universidad de Konoha con tranquilidad, con su mochila colgada del hombro y con sus audífonos puestos. De pronto sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro, asustandola levemente.

— ¡Hinata!— exclamó un joven de cabello castaño alborotado.

— ¡K-Kiba-kun!— exclamó sorprendida mientras se quitaba los audifonos para voltear a ver al joven y después abrazarlo para sorpresa de ambos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, esta se alejó de golpe unos pasos del castaño—. L-Lo siento.

Kiba rió antes de abrazarla fuertemente y levantarla ligeramente del suelo.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Hace tres años que no nos veíamos! ¡Abrazame!

Hinata rió levemente, al principio con algo de vergüenza, para después reir con alegría y finalmente comenzar a llorar. Al ver eso, Kiba la bajó preocupado.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime?

Hinata negó con la cabeza antes de abrazarlo nuevamente.

— ¡Me habías h-hecho tanta f-falta, Kiba-kun!— exclamó bajando la cabeza—. ¡H-Había estado t-tan sola!

Kiba sonrió tristemente antes de comenzar a revolverle el cabello a Hinata.

— ¿Ha sido muy difícil?—. Hinata se limitó a asentir y Kiba continuó revolviendo el cabello de la chica—. Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, Hinata.

Después de unos momentos Hinata se separó del castaño y sonrió levemente.

— Al menos... cumpliste tu promesa de v-volver.

— ¿Dudaste que fuera a volver?

— Nunca.

.

.

.

— Naruto, ya me voy— anunció Sasuke antes de salir del departamento.

Sólo hasta que escuchó el portazo, Naruto comprendió que era tarde para ir a la primera clase. Con pereza, volteó a ver el reloj digital que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto, comprobando que eran las 7:55. Claro Sasuke llegaría a tiempo, puesto que se llevaría su carro, pero él aún tendría que bañarse y con suerte tomar el autobus.

— Mierda— murmuró saliendo de la cama—. Supongo que entraré a la clase de las 9:00— decidió mientras buscaba algo que ponerse que no estuviera sucio, al final optó por unos vaqueros que aún se veían limpios y una camiseta que no se veía sucia.

Mientras se desvestía para entrar a la regadera, notó en el espejo como su espalda se encontraba libre de cualquier cicatríz, y en ese momento no tuvo idea de que pensar respecto a eso. Mientras se bañaba no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando fue que se borraron las heridas por completo, hasta tal punto de que su espalda quedara sin ninguna marca. ¿Habría sido cuando se alimentaba de la mujer? ¿O habría sido cuando se alimentaba del último hombre?

Después de dar vueltas a esos pensamientos durante un tiempo se dió cuenta de que llevaba un buen tiempo estando solamente parado bajo el chorro de agua sin hacer nada, por lo que rápidamente cerró la llave y salió de la regadera.

Cuando salió a su cuarto, vió como el reloj digital marcaban las 8:40.

.

.

.

— ¿Segura que no pasa nada si llegas tarde? Podemos tomar ese café más tarde— dijo Kiba mientras entraban a una pequeña cafetería que no se encontraba muy lejos de la Universidad de Konoha.

— Siempre llego temprano a la clase, n-no creo que el profesor vaya a reclamarme por faltar un día a su clase— respondió tranquilamente Hinata.

Una vez que se hubieron sentado en una de las mesas vacías del local, Kiba pidió un expresso mientras que Hinata pidió una taza de té de menta.

— ¿Té de menta? Parece té de ancianos...

— A-A mi me g-gusta...

Kiba se encogió de hombros y vió el rostro de su amiga, notando de inmediato las ojeras que surcaban sus ojos.

— ¿Te desvelaste?

Hinata asintió y sonrió.

— Aparte tuve que despertar a las cuatro de la mañana...

— ¿Por qué desde tan temprano?

Hinata bajó las manos de la mesa y Kiba supuso que se habría puesto a jugar con el borde de la blusa. Siempre que estaba nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos, desde que eran niños. De pronto notó que el cabello de Hinata era mucho más largo que antes y sonrió.

— Porque... e-estuve ocupada la noche a-anterior ayudando... a un a-amigo con un p-problema... y-y no tuve t-tiempo de terminar mis tareas...

— ¿Al menos valio la pena que lo hicieras?— preguntó recargando su codo en la mesa y su cara en su mano.

Hinata lo volteó a ver seriamente al joven y asintió.

— Claro que lo valio, Kiba-kun.

— Me alegro— declaró Kiba con tranquilidad—. Gracias— dijo al notar como la mesera llegaba con su café.

— Traeré tú té en un momento— dijo la mesera volteado a ver a Hinata, quien asintió.

— ¿La conoces de algún lado?— preguntó Kiba algo extrañado por la confianza con la que la mesera le había hablado a Hinata.

— Soy cliente regular de aquí— explicó Hinata.

De pronto Kiba notó que Hinata desprendía una especie de perfume diferente.

— Por cierto, Hinata, ¿ahora usas perfume?— preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

Hinata lo observó extrañada.

— E-Eh... n-no.

Kiba asintió. Había preguntado precisamente porque no le parecía el olor de un perfume, pero aún así era un olor dulzón y familiar, como si todo el tiempo lo hubiera percibido, pero que de pronto lo hubiera notado.

— ... seis cuerpos, los cuales se cree fueron atacados por _hadas_...— se escuchó levemente en el televisor del local. Al escuchar eso, Hinata se tensó.

— D-Disculpe, ¿podría s-subir el volumen?— preguntó Hinata al encargado en la barra, quien no respondió, pero subió el volumen de la televisión.

— ... las autoridades no han dado a conocer más detalles, pero fuentes anónimas reportan que los seis cuerpos contaban con la marca de _succión_ de las _hadas_ y que las venas se encontraban resaltadas. Pasando a otras noticias, el incendio de un complejo departamentar en la avenida...— después de esa información, Hinata dejó de prestar atención a la televisión.

— Gracias— dijo al encargado en la barra quien, de nuevo, no respondió, pero en esta ocasión bajo el volumen.

— ¿Hadas? ¿En serio?— preguntó Kiba observando como Hinata veía su taza de té con la mirada vacía.

— Al parecer los ataques de hadas son cada vez más frecuentes— dijo Hinata, aún viendo la taza de té con la mirada perdida.

— Entonces, ¿en verdad existen las hadas?— preguntó Kiba con cierto escepticismo después de tomar otro sorbo de café—. Creí que eran una especie e teoría como los aliens y eso para explicar cosas que no se pueden explicar facilmente— comentó Kiba con algo de diversión.

Hinata respiró profundamente.

— Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, Kiba-kun— dijo Hinata—. Konoha ya no es como antes...

Kiba se puso serio de inmediato.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Seis meses después de que te fuiste, se descubrió que las hadas existen.

Kiba se atragantó con el café pero logró no ahogarse, cuando pudo hablar y respirar correctamente dejó su taza en el plato.

— Bueno, supongo que eso cambia mucho las cosas—aceptó Kiba, de pronto abrió los ojos como si acabase de recordar algo muy importante—. Hinata, acabo de recordarlo, intente hablarle a Shino en cuanto llegué, pero me aparecía como número desconectado, ¿me podrías dar su nuevo número?— preguntó rapidamente mientras sacaba su celular al ver que Hinata bajaba la mirada se extraño—. Será raro volver a reunirnos los tres, ¿verdad?

Hinata respiró hondamente y vió a Kiba fijamente a los ojos, sin ninguna sobra de inseguridad ó nerviosismo como espero ver.

— Eso es algo que también ha cambiado, Kiba-kun— comenzó a decir, para después tomar aire y callar por unos instantes—. Shino-kun...

El sonido de una taza de porcelana quebrandose contra el piso fue lo que resonó en la cafetería.

.

.

.

El profesor se encontraba al frente del salón, explicando las diferentes teorías que se podían manejar para procesar o defender a alguien que se encontraba inestable durante el momento de un crimen, junto con los pros y contras de cada una de estas, cuando entró al salón Naruto. Sasuke notó como el profesor fruncía el ceño al ver al rubio.

— ¡Lo siento profesor! ¡Se me hizo tarde!— exclamó Naruto entrando al salón.

— Uzumaki-san, usted sabe perfectamente que después de que yo entro al salón, nadie más puede entrar, así que haga el favor de retirarse y cerrar la puerta— dijo el profesor antes de volver a voltear la vista al pizarrón.

— ¡Pero profesor, el reglamento dice que los alumnos tienen una tolerancia de diez minutos para entrar tarde al salón!— objetó Naruto mientras caminaba rumbo a su asiento predilecto: el último asiento de la última fila, justo junto a la ventana, y para desgracia de Sasuke, el que se encontraba justo detrás de donde él se sentaba.

— El reglamento también me da una libertad de cátedra, Uzumaki-san— replicó el profesor cruzandose de brazos—. Y en esa libertad yo declaré el principio del semestre que después de que yo entre al salón, nadie más puede entrar.

Sasuke notó como Naruto le picaba la espalda para llamar su atención.

— Vamos, ayúdame, Sasuke— susurró Naruto.

— Tú fuiste el que se quedó dormido, estás solo en esto, idiota— murmuró Sasuke de vuelta.

— Estoy esperando que se retire, Uzumaki-san, para poder continuar con la clase— declaró el profesor visiblemente molesto.

— Pero la libertad de cátedra no puede estar por encima de la autoridad del reglamento, profesor— dijo Naruto con seguridad—. Eso haría que el reglamento tuviera contradicciones.

— Esta no es una clase de debate o un ensayo de juicio, Uzumaki-san, por favor deje de hacerme perder mi tiempo y el de sus compañeros que estuvieron lo suficientemente interesados como para asistir temprano a mi clase y salga del salón— ordenó el profesor visiblemente molesto.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Naruto comenzo a reír.

— ¡El que ya no quisiera seguir con esto sólo prueba que mis argumentos son correctos y que usted se ha quedado sin argumentos!

El profesor solto un resoplido.

— No, Uzumaki-san, en realidad hay dos errores con sus argumentos— declaró el profesor—. En primer lugar, lo que decreta que los alumnos tienen una tolerancia de diez minutos para entrar a clase es un anexo, la libertad de cátedra es una subsección, lo que la pone por encima de tu dichosa tolerancia. Eso lo sabrías, si hubieras leido con atención todo el reglamento escolar y no sólo las partes que te convenían.

— Pero...

— Dejeme terminar de hablar, Uzumaki-san— interrumpió el profesor—. Y en segundo, mire su reloj, al menos en el mío son las 9:34, la clase comenzaba a las 9:00, lo que hace que sus diez minutos de tolerancia fueran hasta las 9:10. Y lamento decirle, que no llevamos 24 mintuos discutiendo sobre esto. Así que hagame el favor de retirarse— dijo en tono autoritario.

Sasuke escuchó como Naruto murmuraba cosas, buscando algo que replicar, pero al final terminó recogiendo sus cosas y levantandose bruscamente del asiento. Todo el salón lo observó salir del aula, para después azotar la puerta.

El profesor se descruzó los brazos.

— Continuando con el tema...

.

.

.

Sakura se sentía ligeramente mareada, por lo que siendo lo más discreta posible, salió del salón de clases para tomar aire. Ni siquiera se molestó en tomar sus cosas, simplemente salió sin decir nada. Sabía que cuando volviese a entrar Ino le preguntaría que le había ocurrido.

Sentía como si alguien estuviese revolviendole las entrañas directamente, y las náuseas eran lo peor. Pero claro no podría decir eso a nadie, porque entonces lo primero que le dirían a manera de broma, pero con cierta duda genuina sería: ¿no estarás embarazada? En verdad odiaba que le dijeran eso, como si quienes le preguntaban eso fueran unas santas y vírgenes. Tenía tiempo para inventar algo que decirle a Ino, algo para que ella no le preguntase eso.

Después de unos momentos de solamente respirar aire puro, sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos. No tardó mucho en encontrar el que buscaba: Naruto.

Sonrió al recordar su único encuentro con ese rubio. Había sido hacia tres semanas, en un bar cercano a la universidad, justo después de la temporada de primeras evaluaciones. No recordaba con mucho detalle de lo que habían hablado, pero recordaba que él la había abordado quejandose de los exámenes tan tediosos que había en la clase de Ética y Civismo, y preguntandole que estudiaba y como eran sus exámenes. A diferencia de él, no se había quejado de ellos, pero no había negado que necesitaba relajarse después de los exámenes. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y habían terminado teniendo sexo en el departamento del joven. Después de eso simplemente se despidieron y ella se fue, cerca de una semana después descubrió que ahora tenía el número del rubio guardado en el celular, y desde entonces se debatía mentamente entre llamarle o no.

La verdad era que cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido bajo las sábanas de ese rubio, sentía como su temperatura aumentaba ligeramente.

Subitamente negó con la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en eso. Una vez que se tranquilizó, decidió que si ya podía pensar en eso, probablemente ya se encontraba mejor, por lo que sin más, volvió a entrar al salón.

.

.

.

Sentado en una banca frente al salón del que había salido hacía unos minutos, Naruto vió de reojo como Hinata caminaba acompañada por un castaño por enfrente de la facultad de Derecho.

— ¡Hinata-chan!— llamó Naruto haciendo señas con los brazos. De inmediato vió como la joven comenzaba a voltear hacía todos lados, buscando a quien la llamaba—. ¡Por aquí!—. Una vez que lo encontró, lo saludo con la mano y fue hacia donde se encontraba él sentado, acompañada del castaño.

— Buenos días, Naruto-kun.

— Hola, Hinata-chan, ¿quién es él?— preguntó señalando a Kiba.

— Inuzuka Kiba, ¿y tú?

— Uzumaki Naruto— respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata—. ¿De dónde lo conoces, Hinata-chan?

Hinata, quien notó la expresión de Naruto, se sintió algo nerviosa.

— L-Lo conozco desde la p-primaria, cuando ibamos a entrar a l-la preparatoria se mudó a Hong K-Kong con su familia...

— No veo porqué tienes que darle explicaciones a él, Hinata— interrumpió Kiba.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver su reloj.

— Ya es tarde, ¿por qué llegaste hasta esta hora?— preguntó Naruto aún serio.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus mangas de inmediato.

— Decidí que p-podía llegar t-tarde a la clase p-para poder tomar un t-té con K-Kiba-kun— respondió con mucho nerviosismo.

Naruto arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso.

— No creo que esa sea una de las mejores ideas que hayas tenido, no puedes descuidar la escuela, Hinata-chan— dijo Naruto con tono severo.

Hinata parecía dispuesta a decir algo, pero entonces Kiba habló.

— Mira no se quien te creas, pero lo que Hinata decida hace o no hacer no es algo que a tí te incumba— declaró Kiba con molestia.

— Eh, creo que si no me apresuro, llegaré tarde a mi siguiente clase— dijo Hinata repentinamente—. Eh, n-nos vemos d-después, N-Naruto-kun— dijo antes de hacer una reverencia e irse de inmediato, siendo seguida por el castaño.

Naruto los siguió con la mirada, había algo en ese castaño que no le agradaba, sentía que su aparición era el primero de varios problemas que estaban por llegar.

.

.

.

— Bueno, Hinata, me iré para que tú entres a tú clase y yo iré a pedir trabajo en unas veterinarias.

— ¿Pedir trabajo?— preguntó la joven—. Creí que entrarías a la universidad...

Kiba rió fuertemente y le dió unas palmadas en la espalda a la joven, casi tumbandola, al escuchar eso.

— Bueno, no es como que no quisiera estudiar, pero verás, primero quiero trabajar y ganar algo de dinero para poder establecerme bien.

— ¿Y por qué no trabajas y estudias?— preguntó Hinata.

Kiba sonrió y volvió a darle unas palmadas en la espalda, pero en esta ocasión Hinata ya se encontraba alerta, por lo que se paró bien para evitar ser tumbada.

— Bueno, es que trabajar y estudiar no es tan fácil como crees— respondió el Inuzuka—. Y la verdad espero que no te veas en la situación de hacerlo— agregó sonriendo—. Bueno tú entra a tu clase, yo me voy. Nos vemos— dijo antes de abrazarla fuertemente y alejarse.

— N-Nos vemos después, K-Kiba-kun— escuchó Kiba y sonrió al imaginar que Hinata se encontraba roja después de que la hubiese abrazado. Al menos eso no había cambiado, al menos su amiga seguía siendo la dulce y tímida chica de antes.

Cuando pasó por a la facultad de Derecho, vió que el Uzumaki seguía sentado en las bancas exteriores y reconoció el mismo olor dulzón que cuando lo había conocido también había percibido en él. Al principio había pensado que era Hinata quien lo desprendía, pero ahora estaba seguro de que Naruto también tenía la misma escencia. No estaba seguro de que significaba eso, y tampoco lo estaba de que encontrar una explicación a eso le fuera a gustar.

.

.

.

* * *

GreenHeadphones OFF: Pues este es mi primer LongFic, después de mucho tiempo con la idea y sin escribir, por la maldita escuela) por fin la pude hacer como Fic. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos de manera burda y los iré publicando conforme los vaya haciendo de manera descente. Si tienen alguna duda o queja del Fic, pueden decirmela en sus comentarios...

No olviden dejen sus comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas, etc. con un Review!

Espero no tardar mucho en subir el proximo capítulo porque a penas lo empece a editar.

Hasta el proximo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	2. Capítulo 1

**No me importa**

 _Por: Greenheadphones_

 **Capítulo 1: Unos horribles ojos blancos**

* * *

Warnings: Muertes y sexo no explícito. Fic de amor lento. LongFic. Universo alternativo.

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H. (principal). Naruto U. x Sakura H. (secundario).

Palabras del capítulo: 4510

Aclaraciones: Esta idea vino del manga/anime Tokyo Ghoul, pero no se encuentra en ese universo ni intervendran los personajes de este, simplemente tome la idea de diferentes especies luchando por sobrevivir en un mismo lugar.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Naruto es mio, ni la historia en la que se encuentra basado el fic, Tokyo Ghoul, es mía, sólo la adaptación.

* * *

Hinata intentaba salir del edificio de la facultad de Artes sin exito alguno. Por alguna razón que ella no sabía, había un grupo de estudiantes haciendo una manifestación. Al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes de su salón, no podía abrirse paso a através de los estudiantes enfurecidos.

En cuanto se adentró en la multitud para salir del edificio, supo que había sido una terrible idea. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin consumir almas, si sus cuentas no fallaban tendría cerca de un mes sin haberse alimentado, y el estar en ese estado de inanición rodeada de tantas personas tan exsaltadas, tantas almas con tanta energía no era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sentía como sus ojos pulsaban, de la manera que lo hacían cuando se tornaban morados, haciendo que su visión cambiase como si constantemente alternase la definición del mundo, primero viendo colores comunes y luego observando colores inusualmente brillantes. De igual manera, sintió como sus omoplatos comenzaban a doler, como si algo los estuviese rasgando desde el interior, como si su energía se quisiese materializar como sus alas en ese instante. Intentando soportar el dolor que le producía retener su transformación, comenzó a apretar con fuerza su mochila, sintiendo como la tela se arrugaba y como sus pertenencias crujian por la fuerza aplicada.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que no podría controlar sus ansias por alimentarse, logró salir de la multitud. Encontrandose de inmediato con un joven de cabello negro alborotado y ojos color carbón.

— N-Necesito... alimentarme...—. Vió con los ojos entrecerrados como el joven pasaba junto a ella—. N-Naruto... ayudame...

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor punzante en su frente, como si algo la hubiese golpeado con fuerza en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Sasuke salió del salón hasta que todos sus compañeros hubieron salido, solamente para poder salir con tranquilidad del salón y no tener que comenzar a rechazar propuestas para salir esa tarde. Ese día en especial se sentía de un humor terrible, por lo que agradecía internamente el que algo hubiera molestado bastante a Naruto mientras esperaba entrar a la clase de las 10 de la mañana, puesto que en el resto del día no hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera intento fanfarronear del supuesto debate que sostuvo con el profesor.

Cuando salió de la facultad de Derecho y pretendía seguir con su camino para salir del campus se encontró con una multitud protestando con pancartas, carteles, megáfonos y demás. Cuando los vió rodó los ojos con molestia. ¿Qué era lo que pensaban que lograrían haciendo una protesta frente al edificio de la facultad de Artes? De todos los lugares donde podría importar el que se bloquearan los accesos, ¿tenían que escoger a la facultad más insignificante de la universidad?

Mentalmente hizo un recorrido hacía su auto, decidiendo con cual camino le tomaría menos vueltas para llegar. Para su mala suerte, la ruta más corta era atravesando la facultad de Artes, puesto que el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto era el que se encontraba justo detrás de esos edificios. Decidiendo que no quería dar rodeos innecesarios, siguió caminando hacia la muchedumbre. Talvez si tenía suerte tendría una buena excusa para golpear a algunas personas para abrirse paso.

Fue justo cuando se encontraba a punto de adentrarse en la multitud y estar dispuesto a empujar a estudiantes a diestra y siniestra cuando una chica bajita de piel pálida y lacio cabello oscuro apareció frente a él, sosteniendo una mochila purpura con todas sus fuerzas, como si esa multitud la hubiese expulsado.

— N-Necesito... alimentarme...— murmuró la chica sin hablarle a nadie en especial mientras se tambaleaba. Sasuke arqueó una ceja algo extrañado por la manera de expresarse de la chica, y siguió con su tarea de llegar a su auto, pensando que esa chica le resultaba conocida—. N-Naruto... ayuda...—. Sasuke escuchó de alguna manera esas palabras, aunque estaba seguro de que no debía de haberlas podido escuchar. La voz de la chica había sido sumamente baja y el ruido de la gente protestando era demasiado. Pero de alguna manera había escuchado que esa joven llamaba a su amigo, después de todo dudaba que hubiese más de un pobre diablo que se llamase como ese agregado de comida rápida.

Cuando se volteó a ver a la chica, notó que esta se encontraba desplomada en el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de varios pies que al parecer no tendrías problema alguno en pisarla si no se quitaba de ahí pronto. Pensando que lo ultimo que quería era que Naruto lo intentase moler a golpes si ella resultaba herida y él se enteraba de que la había visto y no la había ayudado, caminó hacia ella y sin esfuerzo alguno la levanto del suelo.

En cuanto la sostuvo comprendió por que había dicho que necesitaba comer, era extremadamente ligera, y ahora que la tenía en brazos notaba que la ropa que usaba le quedaba bastante holgada, como si hubiese estado bajando de peso y no hubiese comprado ropa más a su medida. Decidiendo que los hábitos alimenticios de esa joven no eran de su incumbencia, la depositó en la banca más cercana que había.

Hecho eso, sacó su celular y marcó el número de su rubio amigo, quien respondió hasta el quinto tono.

— _Idiota._

— Imbécil, encontré a una chica que creo que te conoce desmayada— fue lo primero que dijo Sasuke para evitar una lucha de insultos inútil.

— _¿Qué?_ _¿Quién?_

Sasuke sonrió de lado al escuchar la preocupación de su amigo, por lo visto eso haría que se desafanara de ese problema pronto.

— No se quien sea, es baja, piel pálida y cabello largo oscuro con flequillo— describió el Uchiha volteando a ver a la joven en cuestión, decidiendo que esos eran los rasgos que mejor la identificarían, aunque claro estos también describían a la gran mayoría de la población femenina de Japón. Y al parecer había acertado puesto que de inmediato escuchó una maldición del otro lado del teléfono.

— _Sólo para asegurarme, ¿de qué color son sus ojos?_

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta. No tenía idea de que color eran los ojos de la chica. Intentó hacer memoria de esos cuando la vió salir de la multitud, logrando recordar el blanco de sus ojos.

— Blancos— declaró.

— _Mierda, Hinata-chan. Quedate con ella hasta que yo llegue, estoy bajando de autobús, creo que llegaré en 20 minutos._

— Ya la dejé en una de las bancas que hay entre las facultades de Derecho y Artes, no parece que se vaya a poder mover de ahí en un rato, así que me voy.

— _Sasuke no seas un imbécil y quedate ahí_.

Y justo después de esa frase su celular dejó sonar los tonos que indicaban que la llamada había llegado a su fin.

— Imbécil— murmuró mientras guardaba su celular y se decidía entre dejar a la chica ahí o irse hacía su auto.

.

.

.

Hinata sentía un fuerte dolor en la frente, al igual que su hambre se intensificaba. Se encontraba semi-conciente, lo sabía, pero no estaba segura de que intentar abrir los ojos y levantarse fuera lo mejor. Al parecer la multitud de gente continuaba ahí, ya no se encontraba en medio de esta, pero esa muchedumbre se encontraba cerca, y no queria que al despertar completamente su primera acción fuese ir a alimentarse. A medida que su conciencia aumentaba, notó que había un humano junto a ella. Mentalmente rezó a todos los dioses que conocia que la persona se fuese, pero al parecer no tenía suerte.

Poco después percibió el olor de Naruto, y escuchó como este corría hacia donde se encontraba ella.

— Hinata-chan... ¿Está bien?— preguntó la voz de Naruto.

— No lo se, yo no soy médico— respondió una voz grave—. Ya me voy— anunció la voz.

— Gracias por quedarte con Hinata-chan— dijo la voz de Naruto.

— Hmp... Sólo lo hice porque sabía que no dejarías de joderme si la dejaba sola— declaró la voz grave antes de que se comenzaran a escuchar unos pasos que se alejaban, al igual que la presencia de la persona.

De pronto sintió una cálida mano en su hombro.

— Se que estas despierta, Hinata-chan— dijo Naruto con voz seria.

— N-Necesito alimentarme... S-Si d-despierto... n-no se... s-si...— murmuró Hinata sintiendo como sus ansias por alimentarse aumentaban con cada palabra—. N-Naruto-kun... a-ayudame...

— Calma, yo me encargaré— declaró Naruto con una voz firme mientras la mano en su hombro hacía más fuerza—. Cuando despiertes de nuevo estarás a salvo.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a sentir que su conciencia se perdía, al mismo tiempo que ahora se sumaba un dolor agudo en su cuello.

.

.

.

Naruto suspiró al bajarse del subterráneo con Hinata en su espalda. La Hyuuga no había despertado en todo el camino, lo cual era bueno, solo esperaba que continuase inconciente todo el camino que quedaba.

Después de pasar media hora cruzando calles internas, llegó a donde podría solucionarse todo.

El barrio Ao Gosho, el cual no tenía ninguna similitud con un Palacio Imperial Azul, como su nombre citaba, era uno de los barrios más pobres de Konoha. El lugar perfecto para que alguien fuese atacado por un hada y nadie notase su desaparición. Una vez que encontró un lugar adecuado, un callejó desolado, bajó a Hinata de su espalda y la recargó contra una pared antes de comenzar a intentar despertarla. No tardo mucho en reaccionar la joven.

La reacción de Hinata fue mucho más agresiva de lo que hubiera creido. En cuanto hubo abierto los ojos, estos resplandecieron de morado intenso. De inmediato un par de alas aparecieron en la espalda de la chica y la piel de esta aumento de temperatura, tanto que tuvo que retirar sus manos.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo mientras veía a Hinata y retrocedía un par de pasos. Si no era capaz de controlar ni siquiera su temperatura, significaba que en ese momento no tenía muy poco o nada de control sobre sus acciones.

Hinata lo observó con los ojos entornados, como si estuviese evaluando el alimentarse de él o no. Decidiendo que lo mejor era no tomar riesgos, Naruto dejó que su energia fluyese, haciendo que sus ojos cambiasen a un azul aún más intenso y que un par de alas brotase de su espalda.

Pero eso no pareció hacer retroceder a su amiga, quien dio un paso hacia él con la mirada fija en su clavicula.

— Hinata-chan... vamos... Soy yo, Naruto... Ni siquiera soy humano— dijo con seriedad mientras flexionaba sus músculos en caso de tener que salir de ahí. Nunca antes había peleado contra Hinata, y estaba seguro de que en condiciones normales Hinata no hubiera sido rival para él, pero Hinata no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que era mucho más peligrosa de lo normal.

De pronto el rostro de Hinata se encontró justo debajo del suyo y sintió como si algo afilado lo atravesase en la clavicula.

Hinata había decidido alimentarse de él.

Sintió como el pánico se expandía en su mente. Sentía como si perdiese algo más que su energía con cada instante que pasaba.

— Mierda— murmuró sintiendo como sus piernas amenazaban con fallar.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, forzó a sus piernas a responder y en cuestión de un segundo se encontraba en el aire. Hinata lo observó desde abajo y después de unos segundos corrió fuera del callejón. Suspirando fuertemente, bajó y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se desplomó. Tan sólo habían sido unos segundos, pero eso había sido suficiente para drenarlo. Si él se había sentido tan débil, ¿cómo se sentían los humanos cuando ellos le hacían lo mismo? Siempre había entendido el hecho de que los humanos les temieran por ello, pero nunca había estado en el lugar de ellos. La sensación de estar a punto de perder todo y el sentirlo, estaba seguro de que nunca la olvidaría.

Pero ahora no se podía preocupar mucho pensando en eso. Tenía que seguir a Hinata y asegurarse de que una vez que se hubiese alimentado volviese en sí. No era seguro para nadie que ella permaneciese mucho tiempo en ese estado.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los sonidos del lugar, buscando el característico zumbido que generaban las alas de las hadas. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Hinata, por lo que sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde suponía que se encontraba.

Cuando salió del callejón se encontró con una mujer que reía descontroladamente mientras lo veía.

— ¡El gobierno... pagará muy bien por tí!— exclamó la mujer apuntandolo—. ¡Podré tener todo el _Spider_ que quiera!

Naruto frunció el ceño. Al parecer el único objetivo de esa mujer era drogarse. Cerró los ojos y caminó hacia ella, quien continuaba riendo. Después de lo que acababa de sufrir no estaba seguro de querer alimentarse, pero no podía ser tan ingenuo como para pensar que podría sobrevivir sin tener que volver a alimentarse de un humano o como para creer que podría detener a Hinata en su estado actual.

— Descansa en paz— dijo Naruto antes de alcanzar la clavícula de la mujer con sus labios. Después de unos segundos la mujer yacía en el suelo, con todas las venas de su cuerpo marcadas y una marca azul justo donde había colocado sus labios—. Gracias por la comida— dijo antes de comenzar a correr con las energías renovadas.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba estacionado afuera de su departamento, con la cabeza recargada en el volante. Desde que Naruto le había preguntado el color de los ojos de la chica, que al parecer se llamaba Hinata, había sentido un malestar inexplicable. No recordaba haber visto los ojos de la chica con detalle, solo había logrado ver el blanco de los ojos de la chica, como si esta los hubiera tenido rodados y estado a punto de desmayarse, algo que había pasado. Aún así cuando Naruto le preguntó que color eran los ojos de la joven, había respondido que eran blancos.

Y no tenía ni ídea de porque el pensar que eran blancos le había producido ese malestar.

Se llevó dos dedos hacía su clavícula y rozó una delgada cicatriz que tenía ahí desde que era niño. Desde hacía rato había estado sintiendo una especie de escosor en esa zona. Era curioso, recordaba como se había hecho todas las cicatricez y heridas de su cuerpo, pero no podía recordar como es que se había hecho esa cicatriz en particular.

Decidiendo que lo último que necesitaba era quedarse en su departamento pensando en eso, encendió de nuevo el auto.

Todavía era muy temprano como para comenzar a tomar, pero eso no le importaba.

Y mientras manejaba en su mente no podía dejar de imaginar unos horrendos ojos blancos.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba haciendo justo lo que Naruto temía.

La joven ya no se encontraba alimentandose por necesidad, se encontraba haciendolo por placer. Lo podía saber por la cantidad de cuerpos que había en el suelo. Ni siquiera un hada adulto y herido tendría la necesidad de consumir tantas almas humanas.

— Hinata-chan, ya te recuperaste, ahora vámonos de aquí— dijo con la esperanza de que la chica comprendiese lo que decía.

Pero al parecer sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en la Hyuuga, puesto que esta continuó alimentandose de una mujer de aspecto demacrado. Después de unos segundos, Hinata dejó caer a la mujer al suelo. De inmediato Hinata comenzó a caminar buscando otra víctima, pero al parecer había acabado con los humanos de ahí, por lo que de nuevo Naruto se vió a si mismo como la siguiente víctima de la pelinegra, por lo que de nuevo dejó que su energía se manifestase.

— Hinata-chan, vámonos— dijo Naruto antes de que la joven se encontrase a menos de un palmo de él. Pero en está ocasión se encontraba preparado, por lo que en cuanto Hinata intentó posar sus labios en su clavícula, él la tomó del cuello y la levanto hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura—. No quiero lastimarte— murmuró viendola directamente a los ojos.

Hinata tomó con fuerza el brazo del rubio y comenzó a retorcerlo. Naruto apretó los dientes al sentir como su brazo era herido y aumentó la fuerza de su agarre en el cuello de la joven. Decidiendo que lo mejor era acabar con eso rápido con todas sus fuerzas estrelló a la muchacha contra la pared más cercana.

Hinata quedó inconciente de nuevo y Naruto suspiró con cansancio.

Estaba seguro de que cuando despertase, Hinata tendría una horrible jaqueca, pero al menos ya no tendría problemas con su alimentación durante un tiempo.

.

.

.

Sasuke pidió otro trago con una señal de su mano y la encargada de la barra rodó los ojos.

— Tienes una boca, ¿verdad? Usala para pedir, no tu mano— dijo mientras se ocupaba de abrir unas cervezas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Otro _Jack Daniel's on the rocks_ — pidió con molestia.

Y justo cuando terminó la frase, la encargada le sirvió en un vaso con cuatro hielos la bebida color ámbar.

— Yo que tú comenzaría a tomar con más tranquilidad, tan sólo son las ocho...— recomendó la encargada.

Sasuke simplemente se llevó el vaso a los labios y dió un trago, ignorando a la encargada.

— Así que empezaste la fiesta temprano— dijo una voz femenina con malicia. Sasuke volteó a ver a su interlocutora,vió que se trataba de una joven pelirroja de lentes y dirigió su vista hacia su vaso.

— Yo diría que tú la empezaste tarde— respondió Sasuke antes de dar otro sorbo.

La chica rió ante el comentario y se levantó de su silla para sentarse en la que se encontraba junto a él.

— Pues si gustas puedo seguir un rato más aquí intentando alcanzarte...— comenzó a decir la pelirroja para después acercar su rostro al de Sasuke—... o podemos seguir con la fiesta en un lugar más privado... y hacer cosas más... divertidas— susurró al tiempo que rosaba la pierna de Sasuke con las puntas de sus dedos.

Sasuke dió otro sorbo a su bebida como si no hubiese escuchado la propuesta de la chica. Pero después de unos segundos decidió responderle, aún sin quitar la vista del vaso.

— Será algo de una sola noche, ¿entiendes?

— Si quisiera algo más que eso probablemente te hubiera dicho mi nombre... o preguntado el tuyo— respondió la pelirroja.

Sasuke apuró su bebida y dejó el dinero correspondiente a lo que había consumido en la barra y por el rabillo del ojo vió como la pelirroja hacía lo mismo con su cerveza.

.

.

.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento con una inconciente Hinata a sus espaldas. Había llamado varias veces al teléfono del departamento, pero Sasuke no había respondido, por lo que supuso que no se encontraba ahí. Cuando entró al lugar simplemente confirmó sus suposiciones, Sasuke andaba de fiesta en algún lugar de Konoha.

Con cuidado, deposito a Hinata en su sofá, y hecho eso fue a lavarse las manos para después preparar una bolsa con hielo y colocarsela en la frente a la chica. La Hyuuga se estremeció ante el frío de la bolsa, pero no pareció despertar, por lo que Naruto se relajó, quería al menos bajarle la hinchazón de la frente antes de que despertase.

Mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo, contempló el rostro de su amiga. En verdad era un rostro bonito, era muy fino y de alguna manera simple, pero seguía siendo un rostro bonito. Luego pasó su vista al cuerpo de la joven. La ropa que llevaba probablemente era unas dos tallas más grande de lo que debía ser. El rubio frunció el ceño, durante todo ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora entendía que la chica debía de tener bastante tiempo sin alimentarse adecuadamente.

— Hinata-chan, si hubiera sabido que estabas así ayer te hubiera hecho que te alimentaras mínimo de un humano— murmuró secando con su manga el agua de la frente de Hinata y luego volver a colocar la bolsa de hielo en su frente.

.

.

.

Sasuke besaba con salvajismo a la pelirroja al tiempo que intentaban abrir la puerta del apartamento de la joven. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar al lugar, ni siquiera se molestaron en ir hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja, sino que fueron directamente al sofá. Sasuke le arrancó la blusa y esta le respondió abriendo de golpe camisa. Sasuke la arrinconó y comenzó a masajear los pechos de esta, y justo cuando la pelirroja comenzó a acariciarlo en su entrepierna, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Qué carajos, Karin?— preguntó una voz masculina.

En ese momento ambos se detuvieron.

— ¡Suigetsu!

El Uchiha decidió que no hacía falta más. Si bien era cierto que a él no le importaba mucho el estar con alguien que estuviera en una relación, tampoco tendría el descaro de tirarse a una mujer frente a su novio. Sin decir nada se levantó e intentó abrocharse la camisa, lo cual no pudo hacer puesto que ahora le faltaban botones.

— ¡Hey!— exclamó Karin levantandose también del sofá.

Sasuke no hizo intento de saber que pasaría con la pelirroja, simplemente sacó sus llaves y fue hacia su auto, dejando atrás el departamento. Mientras entraba al auto pensaba que talvez no era buena idea manejar habiendo tomado, pero de inmediato recordó que había manejado hasta ahí sin ningún problema antes, nada le ocurriría por manejar hasta su departamento.

De igual manera, después de lo del departamento, sentía que el alcohol había dejado de surtir efecto. Y eso lo notaba puesto que de nuevo su mente lo comenzaba a acechar con un recuerdo, el cual ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un recuerdo, de un par de horribles ojos blancos que lo acechaban.

.

.

.

Naruto despertó cuando escuchó como la puerta del departamento era cerrada con brusquedad. Con cuidado volteó la cabeza hacia la entrada, comprobando que quien entraba era Sasuke.

— No esperaba que llegases hasta mañana— comentó Naruto.

— Llegó el novio de con quien me iba a acostar— respondió Sasuke.

— ¿Y saliste tan rápido que no pudiste ni abrochar tu camisa?

— Ella me abrió la camisa y rompió algunos botones.

Naruto asintió y vió que Sasuke iba a la cocina y abría unos de los gabinetes y sacaba una botella de _Johnny Walker_.

— Si quieres hielo, ya no hay— dijo Naruto levantando la bolsa que sostenía en la frente de Hinata, la cual en su momento había contenido hielo y ahora solo tenía agua fría.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y tomo un vaso.

— Da igual— dijo caminando hacia la sala para después sentarse en el sillón frente al sofá que se encontraban Hinata y él—. ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe?— preguntó señalando con el vaso a Hinata.

— Algo así— respondió Naruto mientras recordaba la fuerza con la que la había estrellado contra la pared en el callejón de Ao Gosho.

— Deberías llevarla a un doctor—. Sasuke le dió un trago a su vaso.

— Ya lo hice y me dijo que se sentiría mejor cuando se le bajase la hinchazón.

— ¿Volviste en tu auto?

Sasuke asintió como respuesta a la pregunta y continuó bebiendo. Naruto frunció el ceño de pronto al pensar que su amigo probablemente llevaba ingiriendo alcohol toda la tarde y aún así había manejado hasta el departamento.

— No debes de hacer eso, pudiste haber tenido un accidente.

— No eres mi madre como para decirme que hacer.

— No, pero soy tu amigo.

— Da igual, llegue sin chocar.

Naruto se encontraba a punto de responderle al pelinegro, cuando de pronto sintió como Hinata comenzaba a removerse en su lugar. Con cuidado retiró la bolsa de hielo y secó la frente de la joven. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos temió lo peor, comenzando a prepararse para proteger a Sasuke si es que la joven se despertaba hambrienta.

Pero para su suerte, los ojos de su amiga eran blancos como de costumbre.

De pronto Sasuke se levantó.

— Si ya está bien que se vaya, lo último que necesitamos es que hay más personas en este lugar— dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

Naruto contuvo su impulso de levantarse de manera brusca.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?

— De que no quiero que haya una loca acosadora en este departamento.

Naruto se encontraba a punto de replicarle a su amigo cuando una voz temblorosa intervino.

— S-Siento las... molestias— dijo Hinata al tiempo que se levantaba.

— Hey, Hinata-chan, no le hagas caso a ese idiota— dijo Naruto tomandola del brazo, pero Hinata se soltó con brusquedad y negó con la cabeza.

— N-No puedo seguir causandoles m-molestias— dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida del departamento—. M-Muchas g-gracias por todo, Naruto-kun— dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia—. También a usted, que tengan una buena noche— agregó dirigiendose a Sasuke antes de abrir la puerta, salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y se levanto del sofá rumbo a la puerta, pero para cuando la abrió Hinata no se encontraba en ningún lugar cercano. De inmediato cerró los ojos y se concentró buscando escuchar el zumbido de las alas de hada, el cual no tardó mucho en escuchar.

— Al menos así llegarás pronto a tu departamento— murmuró Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

Sasuke solo pudo respirar tranquilo una vez que la chica de ojos blancos hubo salido del departamento. De manera automática llevó su mano hacia su clavícula y tocó la fina cicatríz que tenía.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que le arrebataban la botella.

— Eres un imbécil, Sasuke— dijo Naruto viendolo con enojo. Dando un trago directo de la botella para luego volverlo a ver a los ojos. Sasuke desvió la mirada, de alguna manera su amigo siempre lograba saber cuando algo lo molestaba al verlo a los ojos, y lo último que necesitaba era que ese rubio se enterase de sus imaginaciones—. ¿Pasa algo, idiota?

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, Naruto había notado que algo le molestaba.

— Nada.

— No soy idiota, Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?

Sasuke le arrebató la botella al rubio. Talvez al día siguiente le pudiese achacar todo a que se encontraba ebrio.

— Los ojos de ella me molestan— declaró de manera cortante.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, sin entender en absoluto a que se refería.

— ¿Sus ojos? ¿Qué tienen de malo?

— No lo se y no lo quiero pensar— dijo con más brusquedad de lo que hubiera querido.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que has bebido demasiado— dijo alargando el brazo para tomar la botella, pero Sasuke la alejó—. Sasuke, dame la botella.

— Si quieres la botella, sólo será para tomar conmigo.

Naruto asintió antes de ir por un vaso.

— ¿Sabes? Yo a diferencia de tí he tenido un día difícil, así que necesito un muy buen trago— dijo Naruto sentandose junto a él en el sofá alzando el vaso para que Sasuke lo llenase.

— Bienvenido al club— respondió Sasuke antes de que ambos chocasen sus vasos y bebiesen de un trago el alcohol.

.

.

.

* * *

GreenHeadphones OFF: Bueno tarde mucho en subir el capítulo porque no tenia idea de como acabarlo.. espero no tardar tanto en terminar el siguiente...enserio perdon si alguien espero mucho el capítulo.. aunque lo dudo cx... de nuevo, si tienen alguna duda o queja del fic no duden en decirme.

No olviden dejar reviews porque de alguna manera es lo que me ayuda a motivarme... Ya saben, dejen ideas, comentarios, dudas y criticas constructivas...

De nuevo perdonen la tardanza y hoy mismo comienzo a editar el siguiente capítulo..

Ja ne!


	3. Capítulo 2

**No me importa**

 _Por: GreenHeadphones_

 **Capítulo 2: Ese día**

Warnings: Muertes y sexo no explicito. Fic de amor lento. LongFic. Universo alternativo.

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H. (principal). Naruto U. x Sakura H.

Palabras del capítulo: 5305

Aclaraciones: Esta idea vino del manga/anime Tokyo Ghoul, pero no se encuentra en ese universo ni intervendran los personajes de este, simplemente tome la idea de diferentes especies luchando por sobrevivir en un mismo lugar.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Naruto es mio, ni la historia en la que se encuentra basado el fic, Tokyo Ghoul, es mía, sólo la adaptación.

* * *

En cuanto Sasuke abrió los ojos, la luz del sol los atacó son piedad, por lo que en un instante los volvió a cerrar. Con los ojos cerrados, fue tomando conciencia poco a poco de su estado, notando como sus sienes pulsaban siendo la señal más evidente de la jaqueca que sufría.

— Maldita resaca— murmuró sentandose lo más lento posible para evitar que su cabeza lo resintiese aún más.

— Lo mismo digo— dijo la voz de Naruto no muy lejos de él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos mientras los cubría con la mano para evitar que la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas le diese de lleno en el rostro. Puesto que tenía la cabeza gacha, lo primero que vió fue una botella de _Jack Daniels_ vacia en el suelo. Sasuke recordaba que él había sido quien se había acabado la botella, y que al hacerlo su amigo había ido por otra, siendo en esa ocasión un escocés tan barato que ni quiera recordaba su nombre o haberlo comprado.

— Me alegro demasiado de no tener que ir a ningún lado hoy— murmuró Naruto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina—. No estoy en un estado digno de verse— agregó en un tono sospechosamente burlón antes de que se escuchase el sonido del grifo de agua abriendose.

Sasuke se preguntó por qué Naruto siempre fingía el tener una resaca después de tomar. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando tomaban, fingía embriagarse y, después de tomar, fingía tener resaca. Nadie lo notaba, y se encontraba seguro de que ni siquiera el mismo Naruto sabía que Sasuke era consciente de su farsa. Pero Sasuke nunca decía nada, simplemente seguía con el juego de su amigo, de alguna manera era hasta entretenido.

De pronto las palabras de su amigo resonaron en su mente.

 _"Me alegro demasiado de no tener que ir a ningún lado hoy. No estoy en un estado digno de verse"_

Se supone que ese día tendría un desayuno con sus padres y su hermano, quien les presentaría a su prometida. Ahora comprendía el tono burlón tras las palabras de Naruto, y ahora maldecía aún más a la resaca.

Volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina y confirmó que le quedaba cerca de una hora para alistarse y llegar con su familia.

.

.

.

— Bienvenidos a la veterinaria...— comenzó a decir Kiba al escuchar la campanilla de la entrada de la veterinaria sonar debido a que la puerta había sido abierta, pero calló al ver quien era la persona recien llegada—. ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estas?

Hinata sonrió y se acercó al mostrador hacia donde se encontraba Kiba.

— Hola Kiba-kun, estaba pasando por aquí y te ví por la ventana...— comentó Hinata mientras veía el lugar con curiosidad—. No me dijiste que ya habías conseguido trabajo, Kiba-kun— agregó suavemente, pero Kiba sabía que en esas palabras había cierto reproche.

Kiba se encontraba a punto de responder cuando notó que un extraño olor dulzón le llenaba el sentido. Frunció el ceño al reconocer el olor, era el mismo que había percibido antes en ella y en su amigo, pero ahora era mucho más intenso. Si lo tuviese que describir, hubiese dicho que antes había sido simplemente una sombra del olor, ahora ese aroma era predominante, como lo había percibido en el tal Naruto.

Eso era algo que le preocupaba, pero no tenía ni idea de como expresarlo.

— ¿Kiba-kun?— preguntó Hinata, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

— Ah, ¿si? Perdón estaba pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer antes de cerrar la veterinaria— inventó Kiba—. ¿Me repites lo que dijiste?

Kiba notó que Hinata no le creía del todo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Que no me habías dicho que ya habías conseguido trabajo, Kiba-kun.

Kiba se dió una palmada en la frente al recordarlo.

— ¡Lo siento! Conseguí el trabajo ayer, pero entre tantas cosas que tengo que hacer aquí lo fuí olvidando.

Hinata suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

— Kiba-kun... tuviste que haberme dicho, ahora celebraremos tarde tu nuevo trabajo— dijo negando con la cabeza—. Bueno, entonces así será.

— ¿Así será?— preguntó Kiba extrañado.

— Festejaremos tarde tu nuevo trabajo— declaró Hinata sonriendo—. Voy a preparar ese estofado de cangrejo que te gusta y el pastel de crema con moras.

Kiba sintió como todo rastro de dudas y sospechas se esfumaba de su conciencia, como si de pronto no importara nada de eso. Y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, talvez él estuviese loco. ¿Por qué debía de preocuparse del perfume que usase su amiga y el amigo de ella? Al fondo de su mente había una voz que le decía que ese olor no era un perfume, pero decidió ignorarla.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Cuando tú gustes, Kiba-kun.

— Eh, ¿mañana? Diría que hoy pero tienes que cocinar...

Hinata asintió.

— Tendré todo preparado para mañana.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿En tú casa o en la mía?— preguntó emocionado.

— Donde tú gustes, estamos festejando por tí— declaró Hinata con una sonrisa.

Kiba se encontraba tan emocionado que respondió sin pensarlo.

— ¡En el estudio de Shino!

El efecto en Hinata fué inmediato, los ojos de esta perdieron su luz antes de llenarse de lágrimas y que esta bajase el rostro, pero él tardó un poco en comprender que había ocurrido. Un instante despué sintió como la tristeza lo inundaba.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló seguido a eso y Kiba se maldijo a si mismo por haber sacado el tema a colación y a la vez sumamente triste al recordar a su amigo, al cual ya no tendría la oportunidad de ver.

— ¿Has visitado a sus padres?

Kiba se sorprendió a si mismo con la pregunta, pero decidió esperar una respuesta.

— La última vez que los ví fue poco después de presentar la denuncia de su desaparición— susurró Hinata—. Eso fue hace casi tres años...

Kiba caminó hacía su amiga y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué tal si intentamos visitarlos mañana? ¿Y si intentamos festejar con ellos mi nuevo trabajo?

Hinata lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

— ¿F-Festejar con e-ellos?

Kiba pensó rápidamente en como reaccionarían los padres de Shino si ellos dos llegaban de pronto a su casa al día siguiente a festejar que él había conseguido trabajo en una veterinaria, lo cual siendo sincero consigo mismo no parecía ser un gran logro.

— Es más, los llamaré en este momento para preguntar— dijo tomando su celular—. ¿Su teléfono sigue siendo el mismo de antes?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

— N-No lo se...

— Bueno lo descubriremos— dijo marcando el número de memoria. Al tercer tono respondieron.

— _Casa de la Familia Aburame, ¿quién habla?_ — respondió la voz de la madre de Shino.

— Bueno, señora Aburame, soy Kiba, ya sabe, Inuzuka Inuzuka.

— _¿Kiba-kun?_ — preguntó en tono aparentemente neutro la mujer, pero Kiba que había convivido tanto tiempo con Shino y su familia que pudo detectar de inmediato la sorpresa de la mujer.

— Eh, si señora. Acabo de volver a Japón y conseguir trabajo y queríamos festejarlo mañana... Eh, en el estudio de Shino— dijo buscando las mejores palabras para decirlo.

— _Kiba-kun... Shino..._

— Lo se, señora Aburame, Hinata y yo queríamos visitarlos. Si no es molestia, claro.

Durante unos segundos y Kiba temió haber cometido un gran error.

— _Estoy segura que Shino estaría de acuerdo con que usaran su estudio._

Eso fue lo único que dijo la mujer antes de colgar.

Kiba volteó a ver a Hinata sonriendo.

— Mañana en el estudio de Shino.

Hinata se mordió el labio nerviosa pero asintió.

.

.

.

Sasuke abrió con una fingida indiferencia la puerta del restaurante antes de que el encargado le abriese y se alegró al notar que la iluminación del lugar era más bien tenue. Volteó a ver su reloj con naturalidad y notó que llegaba con media hora de retraso, lo cual era perfecto, después de todo siempre tendía a llegar tarde a ese tipo de reuniones. Pasó la vista por los comenzales buscando a su familia, y no tardó mucho en ubicar la amable expresión de su madre. Sin perder más tiempo fue hacia ellos y ocupó le lugar sobrante en el mesa.

— Llegas tarde— fue el saludo de su padre antes de tomar un bocado de su desayuno

— Hola, Sasuke, ¿cómo estás?— preguntó amablemente su madre mientras sonreía.

— Bien.

— A mí me parece que tienes resaca— comentó con afabilidad Itachi mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

— No es algo que te importe.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras llegó un mesero, dirigiendose a Sasuke con un menú.

— ¿Desea ordenar algo de beber? ¿Café? ¿Jugo?

Sasuke ni siquiera se molesto en observar el menú, por lo que se lo devolvió al mesero.

— Agua natural y un omelette tradicional.

El mesero asintió y se alejó de la mesa. Después de unos instantes, Itachi volvió a hablar.

— Sasuke, te presento a Lilian, es con ella con quien me casaré.

Sasuke asintió y tendió la mano a la muchacha que se encontraba a su derecha, quien respondió de manera enérgica con un apretón de manos.

— Mucho gusto, Sasuke-san— dijo la mujer con un japonés no muy fluido.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo, un buen apretón de manos siempre era una buena señal.

Observó con más detalle a la mujer. Probablemente era de la edad de Itachi, no podía ser mucho menor que él, era de tez rosada y sus brazos y rostro estaban cubiertos con pequeñas pecas, tenía ojos grandes y color azul pálido, y su cabello era rojizo y rizado, el cual traía peinado en una coleta alta. Iba vestida de manera sencilla, una blusa de botones y por lo que recordaba de cuando había llegado un jeans y unas botas.

— Bueno, como se que tú no preguntarás y ella no lo dirá por si misma, yo lo diré—. Itachi tomó un sorbo de su jugo—. Lilian es de Estados Unidos y trabaja para la cede en Nueva York de nuestra compañía como encargada del departamento de Finanzas.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo. La verdad era que eso lo tenía sin cuidado, mientras fuese alguien tolerable, aceptaría el tener que convivir con ella como si se tratase de un familiar.

— Ahora que se mudará a Japón tendré que asegurarme de que el nuevo jefe de Finanzas de Nueva York sea el adecuado— declaró Fugaku con total tranquilidad.

Pero Sasuke notó como su hermano y su prometida se tensaban al escuchar eso. Lilian tomó la mano de su prometido y lo miró preoupada, Itachi como todo buen Uchiha no dejó que su inquietud de manifestara más allá de su reacción inicial.

— De hecho padre, yo seré quien dimitirá a su puesto. Después de casarnos viviremos en Nueva York, donde Lilian permanecerá como encargada del departamento de Finanzas.

Mikoto dejó ver la preocupación en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. En cambió Fugaku dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y miró seriamente a la pareja.

— Esa es una tontería, no puedo simplemente asignarte como el encargado de la compañía en Nueva York sólo porque eres mi hijo, a ella la podremos acomodar aquí de acuerdo a lo que se necesite.

— Padre, yo no iré a Nueva York a hacerme cargo de la compañía— dijo Itachi con seriedad tomando la mano de Lilian—. He estado realizando ciertos arreglos, y lo más probable es que entre como asesor financiero a alguna firma ahí mismo.

— Itachi...— murmuró Mikoto, pero de inmediado calló al escucharse la voz de su esposo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que dejaras la empresa?— preguntó Fugaku y antes de obtener una respuesta continuó hablando—. Porque eso sería algo muy grave y estúpido de tu parte, Itachi.

— Fugaku-sama, con todo respeto...— comenzó a decir Lilian con su japonés entrecortado, pero el padre de Sasuke la interrumpió.

— Si yo fuera usted, me mantendría en silencio, después de todo su trabajo depende de mí— declaró cortante.

Sasuke sin saber por qué, se sintió mal por la pelirroja, para todos en su familia podría parecer normal la manera tan autoritaria de ser de Fugaku, pero para ella debía de ser algo avasallador, no solo se trataba de gente que pasaría a formar parte de su familia, sino que se trataba de su trabajo. Y su desventaja en el idioma también debía de ser algo no muy fácil de superar.

— Tranquila, pronto te acostumbrarás a estas agradables reuniones familiares— dijo Sasuke con un sarcasmo evidente antes de levantarse de la mesa—. Nos vemos otro día, madre, y felicidades por su compromiso— dijo antes de poner sus manos en los hombros de Itachi y Lilian y alejarse de la mesa.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontró con Kiba fuera de la casa de los Aburame justo a la hora que habían acordado. Kiba la ayudó de inmediado con las bolsas, que contenían una pequeña parrilla eléctrica para calentar el estofado, una arrocera compacta, tazones, una tetera, vasos, y el recipiente donde traía el pastel.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda desde el principio? ¿Cómo es que trajiste todo esto tú sola?— preguntó mientras le quitaba todo.

Hinata fingió estar cansada por cargar las cosas, aunque en realidad cargar las cosas no había supuesto ningún problema para ella.

— Tomé el autobús casi después de salir de mi departamento, y me baje muy cerca de aquí...— dijo antes de tocar el timbre.

— _Residencia Aburame_ — dijo la voz del _interphone._

— Eh... S-Somos, K-Kiba-kun y H-Hinata...

El sonido del electroimán de la puerta siendo desactivado se dejó escuchar, siendo la señal de los jóvenes para empujar la puerta de la entrada a la Residencia de la familia Aburame. Para cuando recorrieron el sendero que llevaba a la casa, la madre de Shino se encontraba esperandolos.

— B-Buenas noches... Aburame-s-sama— saludó Hinata haciendo una reverencia algo temerosa.

— Buenas noches— saludó Kiba algo tenso.

La madre de Shino asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo exterior de la casa, rumbo al estudio de Shino.

— Hacía mucho que no los veía, a Inuzuka-kun desde que fué a Hong Kong, y a Hyuuga-san desde... el funeral.

Hinata notó la pausa que la madre de Shino había hecho antes de decir la palabra _funeral_. Durante todo ese tiempo, Hinata se había preparado mentalmente para lidiar con el tema, pero en ese momento había descubierto que ningún escenario de su mente se asemejaba a la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Intentó hacer contacto visual con Kiba, pero este se encontraba observando los jardines de la residencia Aburame. Finalmente después de recorrer gran parte del pasillo, pararon frente a una puerta doble, la del estudio de Shino.

— Nunca dejamos que el estudio estuviera sucio, después de todo Shino-kun siempre lo mantenía pulcro y ordenado— dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta—. Sientanse como en su casa—. Dicho eso la señora Aburame dió media vuelta y caminó de vuelta a la entrada.

— Espere, Aburame-san— llamó la voz de Kiba, deteniendo a la mujer, quien lo volteó a ver con la misma expresión neutra que caracterizaba a la familia—. Yo... siento mucho su perdida, y más... el no haber estado aquí para despedirme de él.

El rostro de la mujer dibujó algo muy parecido a una pequeña sonrisa, pero Hinata no estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho.

— No hay nada de que disculparse— declaró antes de continuar con su camino.

.

.

.

Una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento, Sasuke se retiró de encima de la joven de cabello rubio con la que hasta hacía unos momentos se había encontrado teniendo sexo. Palpando el piso no tardó mucho en encontró su chaqueta, y de ella sacó un paquete de _Malboro._

— ¿Te importa?— preguntó tomando su encendedor de la chamarra.

La rubia quien aún se encontraba exhausta por la actividad física negó atontada.

Sasuke encendió su cigarrillo, y mientras poco a poco se consumía, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido ese día. Después del desastroso desayuno, había vuelto a su departamento para encontrarse con que Naruto había salido a algún lugar. Sin animos de quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada, había tomado su celular y llamado a la rubia con la que se encontraba para verse en el apartamento de ella.

— Eso... fue increíble— dijo la rubia con notorio cansancio.

Sasuke acabo su cigarrillo y apagó la colilla contra un platón de cerámica que se encontraba cerca.

— ¿Muy cansada para repetir?— preguntó Sasuke apoyandose en su codo viendo a la rubia con una sonrisa de lado. Esperaba que la chica le respondiese que no, puesto que apesar de su estado matutino, sentía que debía desahogar su energía de alguna manera, y más si tomaba en cuenta su fracaso con la pelirroja el día anterior.

La rubia cumplió con sus espectativas.

— Nunca lo estaría— dijo girandose hasta quedar sobre Sasuke. Sasuke sintió la suave piel de la rubia en contacto con la suya y pasó sus manos por la espalda de esta. La rubia sonrió antes de acerca su rostro al de Sasuke y susurrar—. Sólo que esta vez... seré yo quien este arriba.

.

.

.

Cuando Kiba hubo acabado su trozo de pastel, dejó a un lado el plato y el tenedor. Hinata lo observaba nerviosa, al principio habían estado hablando como siempre, pero con cierta tensión palpable en el aire, pero desde que habían comenzado el postre, todo se había reducido a un silencio increíblemente incómodo.

— Hinata... quisiera que me contaras algo— dijo Kiba de pronto en un tono sumamente serio. Hinata dejó a un lado su postre sin terminar y asintió—. ¿Qué pasó ese día?

Hinata tragó grueso. De alguna manera esperaba que el castaño le preguntase eso, pero la verdad era que no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Había tantas mentiras que debía decir, que no tenía idea de si podría recordarlas todas. Aún así, suspiró y asintió al tiempo que recordaba lo que realmente había sucedido en esa ocasión.

— Shino-kun y yo habíamos salido a ese día a ver una exposición botánica, y terminamos saliendo bastante noche de la exposición, y para acortar el camino, decidimos cruzar por una calle interior.

— _Shino-kun, no tienes que acompañarme, solo toma tu taxi... Yo puedo tomar el autobús sola_ — _dijo Hinata mientras salían de salón donde había tenido lugar la exposición._

— _Puedo tomar el taxi también en la parada de autobús_ — _declaró el Aburame_ —. _No es seguro que estes sola en la noche._

 _Sabiendo que no podría convencer a Shino de lo contrario asintió y ambos se dirigieron a una de las calles interiores, la cual se encontraba desolada, pero que era la mejor opción para llegar a la parada de autobús sin tener que dar muchos rodeos._

— Cuando pasamos junto a un callejón, de pronto... A-Alguien tiró de Shino hacia el callejón...

Hinata percibió como Kiba se tensó en ese momento, pero el Inuzuka no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio esperando a que Hinata continuase relatando lo sucedido esa noche.

 _Justo cuando pasaban frente a un callejón, Hinata sintió como algo cálido la salpicaba. Preocupada, volteó a ver a Shino, solo para ver que este se encontraba en el suelo, con un charco de sangre creciendo bajo él y respirando con dificultad._

— _¡Shino-kun!_ — _gritó aterrada mientras volteaba a su amigo para ver que era lo que había ocurrido. De inmediado vió un enorme agujero en el vientre de su amigo, como si algo lo hubiese atravesado. De inmediato percibió una presencia en el callejón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó que se energía se manifestase en sus ojos, sintiendo el conocido ardón en estos_ — _. ¿Quién eres?_ — _preguntó con una frialdad y seriedad que era completamente fingida._

— _Así que te gané a tu presa_ — _respondió una voz femenina. Hinata la observó con claridad, era una mujer hermosa, de tez dorada y cabellos castaños, y sus ojos resplandecían en color rojo, el mismo color de unas alas de energía que comenzaban a surgir a su espalda... y su brazo derecho se encontraba bañado en sangre._

— _Shino-kun... resiste_ — _murmuró Hinata viendo de reojo a su amigo. En realidad sabía que no había esperanzas para su amigo, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Cerrando los ojos volteó a ver al hada con energía roja_ —. _Vete_ — _ordenó._

 _La mujer rió sin una pizca de gracia._

— _No me iré de aquí sin haber cenado_ — _respondió la castaña antes de abalanzarse hacia Shino._

 _Hinata reaccinó un segundo más tarde, en un parpadéo la castaña había tomado a Shino. de inmediato Hinata se lanzó contra la mujer y logró evitar que sus labios tocasen la clavícula de Shino. Intentando liberar a Shino, tomó el brazo de la castaña e intentó fracturarlo, pero la mujer simplemente la pateó lanzandola hacia el interior del callejón._

— _No quisiera tener que matar a alguien de mi especie, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré_ — _declaró la mujer aún tomando a Shino del cuello mientras entraba al callejón._

Hinata respiró profundamente.

— Después de eso, no volví a ver a Shino. Simplemente... desapareció— dijo entrelazando sus dedos para contenerse de jugar con ellos.

Kiba permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, con el ceño fruncido.

— No creo que esa sea toda la historia, Hinata— declaró seriamente, sorprendiendo a medias a Hinata—. No creo que Shino hubiese desaparecido así sin más...

Hinata se mordió el labio, preguntandose que podría decirle a Kiba.

— S-Shino-kun... no d-desapareció... así— tartamudeó la Hyuuga, luego respiró hondo y tragó grueso—... A é-él... Se lo llevo u-un _h-hada_ — susurró.

— ¿Un hada?

Hinata asintió.

— F-Fue antes... de que se hiciera... público que existían las hadas— dijo Hinata teniendo más confianza en lo que decía. Después de todo no era una mentira... no del todo—. Un hada... lo haló h-hacia el callejón... Corrí p-para ayudarlo...

— ¿Pero qué podrías haber hecho contra un hada?— preguntó Kiba completamente serio.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

— Y-Yo no sabía que era lo que s-se lo había llevado... Sólo lo había visto d-desaparecer.

— Pero dijiste que era un hada.

Hinata asintió y respiró hondo.

— Cuando entré a-al callejón... V-Ví unos o-ojos que brillaban... y-y algo q-que creo que eran a-las... E-En ese tiempo no sabía que eran l-las h-hadas... No sabía que era lo que había v-visto— mintió Hinata.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?— preguntó Kiba frunciendo el seño—. ¿Qué pasó con Shino?

— E-El hada... voló... llevandose a Shino...

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos volteó hacía donde recordaba que la rubia tenía un reloj y vió que eran las 8:19. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de la rubia junto a él, quien continuaba dormida. Haciendo los menos movimientos posibles salió de la cama de la rubia y comenzó a vestirse. Para cuando se estaba poniendo la chaqueta, la joven se despertó.

— ¿Ya te vas?— preguntó adormilada.

Sasuke asintió.

— Entonces, nos vemos el lunes— dijo la rubia sentandose, dejando al descubierto sus senos, que ahora se encontraban llenos de marcas—. ¿Con quién es la primera clase?— preguntó con tranquilidad.

Sasuke no se molestó en desviar la mirada de los senos de la rubia.

— Con Yamato— respondió antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la habitación—. No me necesitas acompañar a la puerta— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

La chica asintió antes de tomar un espejo y comenzar a revisar su escote.

— Coloca el cerrojo antes de salir del departamento— dijo sin despegar la vista del espejo de mano. Sasuke asintió dispuesto a salir, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la rubia habló de nuevo—. Te había dicho que nada de marcas en el cuello.

Sasuke recordó que en algún momento mientras la había estado mordiendo antes de sacarse la ropa la chica había dicho algo parecido entre jadeos.

— Lo olvide— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

.

Hinata observó desde dentro del autobús como Kiba subía a otro autobús. Vió junto a ella todo lo que había llevado a la residencia Aburame, ya vacio y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había dicho. Estaba segura de que Kiba le había creído todo lo que había dicho, pero aún así, sentía cierto temor por las mentiras que había dicho. No todo había sido mentira, pero tampoco era todo verdad. Recargó la cabeza contra el cristal, sintiendo el frío de este contra su piel.

— Solo cuatro años más... y Shino-kun podrá descansar en paz— murmuró antes de sentarse adecuadamente.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de caminar, por lo que pidió bajar. Una vez que se encontró fuera del autobús acomodó los bolsos que llevaba y comenzó a caminar sin esfuerzo alguno. Mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido en ese callejón hacía casi tres años.

— _No quisiera tener que matar a alguien de mi especie, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré_ — _declaró la mujer aún tomando a Shino del cuello mientras entraba al callejón._

— _Lo mismo digo_ — _susurró Hinata intentando canalizar su energía en forma de alas, pero para su mala suerte al parecer esta no era suficiente_ —. _Shino-kun... resiste_ — _dijo pensando en como salvar a su amigo._

 _Sin nada que perder se lanzó contra la mujer y en un rapido movimiento rompió el brazo de esta, por lo que el Aburame cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo._

— _Maldita perra_ — _dijo la mujer sosteniendo su brazo_ — _. Estas muer-_

 _De pronto la castaña dejó de hablar y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de su cuerpo desplomandose en el suelo. Hinata sacudió su mano, la cual se encontraba ahora bañada en la sangre de la castaña._

— _Shino-kun_ —. _Hinata acomodó a su amigo en el suelo y levanto la camisa de este, comprobando la herida era sumamente grave. Aguzó su oído, escuchando con claridad la respiración del Aburame, la cual era a cada momento más débil._

 _Sin saber que hacer, enfocó su energía en sus brazos y cargó a Shino. Tenía que llevarlo al hospital. Pero cuando se encontraba unos metros de salir del callejón, escuchó claramente como el corazón de su amigo dejaba de latir y como la respiración de este desaparecía._

— _¡No!— gritó dejando a Shino en el suelo para después comenzar a intentar resucitarlo, pero no funcionaba. Mientras presionaba con fuerza su tórax, sintió como las costillas de su amigo se rompían, pero no le importó y continuó._

 _Después de unos minutos, simplemente dejó de intentar resucitar a su amigo y dejó sus manos reposando sobre su amigo._

— _Shino-kun...— murmuró antes de secarse las lágrimas, manchando su rostro con sangre._

 _Permaneció así un momento hasta antes de tomar una desición._

 _Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, estos resplandecían en color violeta. Llevó sus manos hacia la camisa de Shino y dejó la clavicula descubierta. Antes de arrepentirse, acercó sus labios a la clavicula del joven y después de unos minutos se alejó. Observó que ahora el cuerpo de su amigo tenía las venas y arterias de su cuerpo resaltadas._

— _Lo siento, Shino-kun...— murmuró antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la mujer que había atacado a Shino._

 _Observó con desprecio el cuerpo de la mujer, y sin ninguna ceremonia se dedicó a alimentarse de ella._

Hinata cerró los ojos volviendo a la realidad.

Esa era la primera vez que se había alimentado de un hada, y le hubiese gustado decir que se trataba de la última, pero lo cierto era que cuando era necesario, se alimentaba de otros de su misma especie. Se odiaba a si misma por haberlo hecho, pero la verdad era que en un mundo como ese, a veces simplemente no se podían respetar ciertos límites.

.

.

.

Sasuke se detuvo ante una luz roja, y mientras esperaba a que la luz verde del semáforo se encendiera, vió pasar frente a su auto a la amiga de Naruto que el día anterior se había desmayado. De inmediato notó las bolsas que cargaba y se impresionó al ver que las cargaba con una aparente naturalidad. Cuando hubo terminado de cruzar la calle el semáforo cambio a la luz verde, pero el no avanzó.

No sabía que era, pero algo lo impulso a gritarle.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú!— gritó Sasuke hacia la joven, esperaba que entendiese que le hablaban a ella, pues no recordaba el nombre de la chica. Para su suerte, la pelinegra volteó a verlo extrañada—. ¿Quieres un aventón?

La joven se le quedó viendo extrañada en su lugar, pero el sonido de la bocina del auto detrás del de Sasuke la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡S-Si!— exclamó antes de ver hacía el otro lado de la calle, al cual no podía cruzar puesto había carros transitando.

— ¡Espera ahí! ¡Daré la vuelta!— dijo antes de avanzar. En cuanto observó un retorno lo utilizó, justo cuando el semáforo pasaba a la luz amarilla, pisó el acelerador y terminó cruzando a tiempo el semáforo. Cuando se encontró cerca de ella, avanzó unos metros más y se estacionó—. Sube— ordenó.

La chica obedeció y entró en el auto con algo de trabajo debido a las bolsas.

— M-Muchas g-gracias— tartamudeó la pelinegra.

Sasuke no dijo nada y arrancó el auto.

— Voy para mi departamento, sabes para donde es, ¿verdad?— preguntó seriamente.

— S-Si... a-ayer estuve a-ahí...

— ¿A dónde vas tú?

Sasuke vió como la pelinegra se mordía el labio.

— A los departamentos del complejo Akai Hana—. Sasuke hizo el recorrido a ese complejo mentalmente. Si la dejaba en la calle Yato la pelinegra solo tendría que caminar una calle hacia adentro para llegar al complejo y él podría seguir con su camino son desviarse.

— Te dejaré en la calle Yato— declaró Sasuke.

— G-Gracias.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, ambos permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino, lo cual Sasuke agradecía. Después de todo para él no había nada peor que una conversación vacía por compromiso. Luego de unos minutos, estacionó el auto.

— Llegamos—.

La chica asintió y abrió la puerta, para después salir del auto con algo de dificultad cargada con sus bolsas. Luego de cerrar la puerta hizo una reverencia.

— Enserio... muchísimas gracias— dijo la pelinegra sin tartamudear, para sorpresa de Sasuke. Dicho eso, la chica se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los departamentos que se encontraban a una calle de ahí.

Sasuke encendió su auto, pero antes de arrancar, siguiendo un impulso que no comprendía, la llamó.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú!— gritó, haciendo que la pelinegra se detuviese de inmediato. La chica se volteó a verlo nerviosa—. ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó. Estaba seguro de que Naruto había dicho el nombre de ella en más de una ocasión, pero no le había puesto atención.

La chica sonrió levemente, algo que Sasuke estaba seguro de que no tenía que haber notado, después de todo casi no había luz y se encontraba lejos de él, pero de alguna manera lo había visto, igual que el día anterior con su susurro.

— Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke asintió.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— L-Lo se... N-Naruto-kun ha hablado b-bastante d-de usted— murmuró Hinata. Sasuke no sabía porque no le había molestado el comentario, talvez porque lo había dicho como un hecho sin importancia, como si solo fuese un hecho que conocía pero que no le afectaba en lo absoluto—. B-Bueno, buenas noches, U-Uchiha-san— dijo antes de pretender seguir con su camino.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hyuuga!— llamó, haciendo que la chica se detuviese de nuevo extrañada—. ¿Qué color son tus ojos?— preguntó sin saber por qué realmente.

La joven lo vió con extrañesa antes de rei suavemente, una risa casi inaudible.

— E-Eh... creo que son lavanda muy pálido— respondió la chica con cierta duda en su voz—. A-Aunque muchos piensan que son b-blancos— agregó.

Sasuke asintió, por lo que la Hyuuga continuó con su camino y el arrancó su auto.

Mientras avanzaba por las calles hasta llegar a su departamento, pensó en lo que le había dicho la Hyuuga.

— Son lavanda, no blanco— murmuró sintiendo como el recuerdo de unos horribles ojos blancos se alejaba de sus pensamientos—. No son blancos.

.

.

.

* * *

GreenHeadphones OFF: Bueno.. enserio siento la tardanza... al final termine juntando dos capítulos en este porque no me gustaba como acababa el 2 y pensaba que el 3 quedaba muy simple.. al final este fue el resultado.. espero les haya gustado.. Si tienen alguna duda o queja del fic no duden en decirme...

No olviden dejarme reviews... ya saben.. ideas.. comentarios y críticas pero constructivas... porfavor!

Otra vez perdonen la demora y bueno espero no tardar mucho mas con el siguiente.. que lo deje todo truncado para hacer este uno bueno...

Ja ne!


End file.
